


Such a Fleeting Sound

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickle Fights, i love hello happy world, kaomisa, misakaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Kaoru can be a bit of a handful at times, but she always has the purest of intentions.





	Such a Fleeting Sound

**Author's Note:**

> a request on my twitter (@hanayagay)!! i love kaomisa!!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“Oookaay! Your turn, Kokoron!” 

 

Hagumi’s voice rang cheerily through the large room, and she sat back in her chair after Kokoro perked up in response. 

 

“Yay! Kanon-chan, can you pass me the dice?” Though she asked, it was clear Kanon didn’t have a choice in refusing with the way Kokoro impatiently reached toward the distant dice, fingers wiggling animatedly as she gave Kanon a pleading gaze. It wasn’t as of Kanon would have refused, seeing how nice she was - but Misaki thought Kokoro should at  _ least  _ be a bit more polite about it.

 

“Of course..!” Kanon responded in her usual tone of voice; breathy, yet pleasant and gentle. She rolled the dice toward Kokoro, who scooped them up quickly and cupped her hands together. “O-oh, but please be gentle with them when you toss! Try not to hit Misaki-chan again, please…”

 

“Yeah, please,” Misaki added on. Kokoro nodded to show she understood, yet they really didn’t believe her. Misaki shuffled her chair to the right, in the hopes that she’d be able to dodge the wrath of Kokoro’s overly-energetic tosses. 

 

Misaki figured scooting a bit closer to Kaoru wouldn’t hurt, anyways; they were dating, after all - albeit secretly. Well, not  _ necessarily  _ secretly, but they hadn’t exactly told the others. It wasn’t as if they were hiding it, though… Kokoro and Hagumi were just dense, and Kanon wasn’t the type to jump to conclusions without confirmation.

 

After Kokoro had practically launched the dice across the table and had to scurry off her chair to see her numbers, Misaki found it safe to relax again. She leaned forwards, elbow propped on the table as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and watched silently as the game progressed. Kokoro ended up giggling hysterically over Kaoru’s piece getting sent to jail, Kanon was put into debt for the third time in the game, and Hagumi tried to sue Misaki quite a few times. All in all, things were going well in their little board game. 

 

Misaki had just finished moving her piece when she nearly jolted out of her chair. A feather-light touch brushed against her thigh, sending uncalled for shivers up her spine. Kanon gave her a concerned look, to which she only smiled in reply. Without looking down, Misaki elbowed the female beside her.

 

“Kaoru-san,” she whispered. The others couldn’t possibly hear her, not with how loud Kokoro and Hagumi were. With a curious gaze and a knowing grin, Kaoru looked down towards the brunette.

 

“Yes, my little kitten?”

 

“Is that your hand on my leg?”

 

Her only answer was to gently run her hand along Misaki’s thigh, who elbowed even harder in retaliation. 

 

“Qu-quit that!” Voice hushed, Misaki tried to sound agitated - but what Kaoru was doing  _ really  _ tickled, and trying to seem angry while holding back laughter wasn’t easy.

 

“Quit what? I’m not doing anything, Misaki.”

 

“Oh, you  _ little _ -” Before Misaki could finish, Kaoru ghosted her fingers along Misaki’s bare thigh again, and the latter nearly hit the table when she jerked forwards. 

 

“M-Misaki-chan?” Kanon’s voice sounded saturated with worry, and Misaki attempted a reassuring smile. 

 

“N-no worries, Kanon-san!” She assured, reaching under the table and swatting at Kaoru’s hand before standing up. “I’ll be right back, I’m getting thirsty. Kaoru-san, come help me grab a drink.”

 

“Wait! I can get the black suits to get-!”

 

Misaki was quick to cut Kokoro off. “Nope, I’m good. Kanon-san, play my piece for me, please. Kokoro-san can play Kaoru-san’s.”

 

Not waiting for any response, Misaki grabbed Kaoru’s arm and dragged her off towards the kitchen. Shutting the door behind her, she crossed her arms and turned towards Kaoru.

 

“What the Hell were you doing? Are you trying to embarrass me?” She asked, eyebrows raising. The older just stepped towards her, tugging Misaki’s crossed arms loose and taking her hands into her own.

 

“Not in the slightest, my princess.”

 

“Mm. Not very convincing.” She didn’t pull away, and allowed Kaoru to pull her hand up and kiss it gingerly. And Misaki  _ may _ have felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and her heart begin to pound against her chest, but that wasn’t important!

 

“It is just… Your laughter is much too fleeting. Such a lovely sound it is, yet you scarcely gift us with a natural laugh. Even a giggle would suffice.” Kaoru tugged Misaki closer, their eye contact unbreaking. Just as Misaki was going to ask what she was doing, long fingers found their way to her sides and lightly digged in. 

 

Misaki gasped sharply as Kaoru assaulted her sides with tickles, falling into a fit of laughter after deciding to give up or resisting. Trying to slip out of her grasp, Misaki attempted to lower herself to the ground - though Kaoru just went down with her, and the two practically melted into a puddle of tangled limbs and laughter. Absorbed in each other, neither even noticed that the kitchen door slowly creaked open.

 

Kaoru finally halted her movements, allowing a flustered Misaki to catch her breath. The guitarist helped her sit up, pulling her onto her lap.

 

“I doubt the floor is a comfortable place to lay.”

 

“Yeah, well whose fault is that?  _ I  _ didn’t start any tickle fights.” 

 

The two laughed quietly. The moment didn’t last long; it only took a few moments before realization hit Misaki, and she slapped at Kaoru’s shoulder.

 

“The board game! Kanon must be worried sick about us.” Moving to get up, Misaki was stopped by a gentle grip on her arm.

 

“Aah, even our time in solitude is fleeting..! My beloved, at least fulfill my one wish in this moment, and we shall join the others; kiss me, would you?” 

 

Lost within her princely act, Kaoru was suddenly caught off guard when Misaki’s hands found their way into purple locks of hair. Pulling her close, Misaki pressed their lips together in a gentle, warm kiss, though didn’t linger for long; she soon pulled away, and only allowed Kaoru to bestow a small flurry of loving pecks on her cheek before completely separating.

 

Unbeknownst to them, the kitchen door had  been cracked open, and none other than Kanon stood on the other side. She had gone to check on them out of concern, yet it was clear that they were more than alright. Silently pushing it closed, she giggled softly to herself.

 

“Misaki-chan and Kaoru-san, huh…? Who would’ve guessed?”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle! im fragile. comments and kudos also inspire me to write, so theyre very appreciated!!
> 
> one more thing: sorry if i messed up any of the honorifics. im very forgetful!!


End file.
